Pulled From Shadow (KururuKagege Oneshot)
by spontaneous-chibi
Summary: A request fic done for one of my friends on Deviantart. Kagege is captured and at the mercy of the Keroro platoon, but will he be shown more mercy than he thinks? WARNING: THIS FIC IS NSFW AND CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT! YAOI!


It was dark.

Very dark.

It had been three days since Kagege had been captured, if the meals shoved under his door were any indication. Three days in pitch blackness, where even the shadows that kept him company retreated. He had been beaten, humiliated, captured, and now he spent his days and nights alone in the dark.

Until now.

Kuuukukukuku... The yellow frog's glasses were all that showed of him, glinting even in the darkness of Kagege's cell.

Kagege backed away slightly. What do you want from me? His crossed eye glowed softly. Haven't you idiots done enough?

Kururu moved closer to the shadow-manipulator. On the contrary... I don't think I've done much of anything yet...

Kagege swallowed thickly. What do you mean?

Kururu laughed again. I've been watching you Kagege... You talk in your sleep, you know?

Kagege swore under his breath. He should have known there would be cameras. And what have you heard?

Kururu went quiet for a moment. You... You are lonely. You say so, every night... Kururu shifted unconfortably. And... I'm lonely too.

Kagege looked at Kururu suspiciously. You're... Lonely?

No one here appreciates me. They call me cruel, spiteful, cold-hearted... Just like your teammates call you.

Kagege took another step back out of shock. How... How did you know that?

Kururu chuckled. You think you're the only one of your group we've catured?

Kagege sighed softly in defeat.

Kururu stepped closer. But that's not important... What's important is this... He grabbed Kagege by the scarf, pulling him roughly toward him and forcing his lips onto the shadow-manipulator's.

Kagege could barely answer or move from the sheer shock of the sudden attack, but regained enough of his composure to pull away, though he couldn't dislodge Kururu's hand from his scarf. What are yo-

He was cut off by another rough kiss, this time gasping in shock. Kururu took that moment to force his tongue into Kagege's mouth, claiming his dominance. The hand that wasn't holding his scarf pulled him in by the hips, and he ground against Kagege, showing him how great his need was.

Kagege gasped as he was released, for once glad for the darkness, as it hid his burning face. Kururu...

Kururu stepped back, his face burning just as brightly. I don't want to be lonely anymore...

Kagege was silent, for a good minute or two, his face still a bright red as he tried to regain his countenance. Kururu simply waited, occasionally letting out a nervous Ku...

How... How do I know you're not lying to me? Taking advantage of me? I am a prisoner here, after all... Kagege growled softly after his hesitation.

Kururu sighed deeply. If I was faking it... would I do this? A dim light sprang on overhead, showing the yellow frog's bright blush and trembling hands as he reached to his face.

Kagege watched in curiosity as Kururu took his glasses off slowly, revealing the deep red eyes behind them. Kururu blushed even deeper and hesitantly met Kagege's eyes with his own.

Kagege blushed as he saw the love, the loneliness, and the great need in Kururu's eyes.

The white Keronian stepped forward without a word, and pressed his lips back against Kururu's. The scientist was shocked, but smiled softly as he deepened the kiss, their tongues wrestling in the dim yellow glow, each frog embracing the other in passion.

Kururu slowly began pushing Kagege backwards, toward the lone cot, kissing him the whole time as his hand traveled down Kagege's white body, holding him gently by the hip. Kagege blushed deeper as he realized what Kururu was doing. Wait...

Kururu stopped and looked at Kagege again. What's wrong?

Kagege shook his head. Not here... Not in a prison cell...

Kururu nodded and pulled out his remote, pressing a button and activating the tube lines so that they both sank into the floor.

Kururu pushed Kagege down onto his bed, slowly unraveling his scarf from his neck as he kissed the white assassin with passion. Kagege moaned softly against him, powerless against his own need which had risen to meet Kururu's.

Kururu broke the kiss and pulled Kagege's scarf off, revealing his smooth white neck, which the yellow frog was quick to kiss and nibble. Kagege's hands jumped to Kururu's back and he moaned softly again. Kururu...

Kururu kept nibbling and biting, leaving small marks on Kagege's pale skin as he worked his way down the assassin's body. He stopped at Kagege's belly for a second, looking up into his eyes.

Kagege's breathing was heavy as he looked down and watched Kururu slowly and teasingly lean in to lick his protective pouch, dragging his tongue over the other male's slit. Kagege moaned deeply, his hands trembling as he clenched Kururu's sheets in both his hands and leaned back.

Kururu chuckled and brought a hand up, gently teasing Kagege's member out and giving it few good licks from base to tip before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it softly. Kagege shuddered and moaned again as the feelings overwhelmed him. Kuuu... ruuuu... ruuu... His breath came heavily now.

The yellow frog carefully licked two of his fingers, spreading his saliva over Kagege's entrance gently as he continued to suck on his member, then carefully pushed a finger in and waited for Kagege to adjust. Kagege gasped and his hips jumped to meet Kururu's hand, pushing his finger in deeper. Aah... Yes...

Kururu smirked. You like that?

Kagege nodded. More... Please...

Kururu blushed and pushed a second finger in, thrusting only a few times before adding the third, watching Kagege's face as it contorted in sweet pleasure. Kagege's hips were bucking beneath his hand, and the sounds he was making made Kururu harder than he thought he had ever been.

Slowly, Kururu pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Kagege's entrance. Are you ready?

Kagege nodded slowly, his face glowing red with passion. Kururu nodded back and began pushing in slowly, met by the sweet pressure and heat inside Kagege. The white frog shuddered and his hips bucked again, forcing Kururu deeper.

Kururu moaned softly and began pumping himself in and out slowly, letting Kagege feel every inch of him as he began the slow rhythm. Soon both of them were moaning loudly together, completely engrossed in their sweet lovemaking.

Kururu looked into Kagege's crossed eye, then leaned in and kissed him deeply, letting his tongue claim Kagege again as he sped up, aiming himself at the assassin's sweet spot. The white keronian responded eagerly, shifting slightly so Kururu could get deeper and moaning into his mouth as the pressure began building inside his gut.

Kagege gasped and moaned loudly as Kururu hit the perfect spot, and with a smirk, the scientist began aiming for that spot over and over again. Kagege's mind began to go blank as the pleasure reached it's peak, and with a deep groan, he cummed between them, covering both of their white bellies in his sticky, warm seed.

Kururu felt Kagege's muscles clench in orgasm, and he sped up until he was pounding into the assassin, moaning deeply as he felt himself release into Kagege, filling him with his cum.

The two stayed where they were, panting softly for a minute until Kururu slowly pulled out and flopped down next to his newfound lover. Kagege turned on his side and snuggled into Kururu gently. Thank you...

For what?

Kagege smiled to himself. I'm not lonely anymore.

Kururu smiled back. Neither am I. 


End file.
